Losing my Ground
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: (This is not a Zoke fanfic. Nor would I make one.) After a new and mysterious host takes over, people find themselves with one huge problem, yet for Mike, it's not even the biggest of his worries. Just another delay. MOTT ONE SHOT.


**A/N: All Stars left me with one possibility...Restart.  
And so, here's a quick one shot. Enjoy! Oh and if you majorly ship Zoke, turn back. Idea was given to me by White Town's song, Your Woman**

**Characters: All Stars Cast (including Dawn and Brick as well)  
Rating: T for (plot) Twists  
Shippings: Mott, (very slight) Dike**

The sky was thundering, gray clouds hovered above, heavy, and full of dense, cold, water. Mike could barely make out the ground from it, the pavement was so dusty after all. Only a few contestants were here, gathered together each hoping for a supply of warmth, a red-head slowly made her way over to them, shaking I'm her top and cut offs.

"Zoey?" Mike asked with a manageable smile, she gave a smile too, no matter how cold she was. "I was so scared he wouldn't have offered you a spot." She rubbed her hands together, desperately. "Why wouldn't he of?" He asked before she shrugged him off, "I like your hat by the way, Mike." His cheeks had already been rosy from the cold that no one was sure he really blushed, but it seemed like it

Suddenly lightning flashed the sky, causing one contestant to yelp. "C-chris?" Mike asked, his hair soaked from rain water. He had a hoodie on him, but was obviously cold. "Ah, not this time. No, no Chris won't be joining us for a while, let's get started with the challenges though, I'm sure it'll be a blast." An echoing laugh could be heard as the others made panicking eye contact

The ground around them was too foggy to turn back, they had no place to go but to stand still and wait for disaster. Suddenly everyone felt light headed and blacked out. When they awoke they couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong but they knew that something had to be.

Suddenly, Mike opened his eyes to see in front of him a house of mirrors. Before the challenge even came to mind he realized something, unless all the mirrors could make him look feminine, something was awfully wrong. "Challenge one, contestants!" A corrupt voice called out, "Be the first out of the maze, if you can, and hope that you aren't the last, because we'll be saying goodbye to that person very soon."

Mike rushed down to find a dead end, he was freaked, cornered in a maze of mirrors, "One of them is fake..." he whispered to himself pushing against the mirrors , suddenly he fell down finding a small chamber built with chains, "Manitoba..? Svet..this'd be a good time..."

Brick was quaking, his fear of the dark hadn't gotten any better, a small flashlight he found flickered in his hand, only before shutting off, causing him to wet his shorts. He found a small door and crawled through it, he wanted to just stand still, but the host's words had scared him immensely. That meant one person wouldn't survive, hadn't it?

Lightning ran down grassy fields, reminding him of the stadium he had back home, suddenly, the ground began to shake, "sha-earthquake!" Lightning called out, trying to run faster only to fall amongst the ground. "This is a super sha-small task for Lightning!" said a lighter voice, a female's.

Dawn walked across the lake water; the ability to walk on water surprised her at first but not much anymore. It wasn't a big deal after all, it was just like floating. And then she opened her eyes for a split second, something felt off completely.

And soon, she realized what. The girl she was staring at wasn't a girl at all, he looked just like her but he couldn't be her, he was a boy. Dawn touched the water lightly, and so did the boy.

Jo was riding on a small, child skateboard down a road full of rocks, it honestly didn't surprise her when the board skid into a tree but it did anger her. "Why did I even sign up for this riot?" She asked herself before picking up the board and continuing not noticing her voice had been deeper.

Zoey made her way to a small door, panting hard from running. Outside were four other contestants, she could make them out, but it confused her, Heather, Alejandro, Mike, and Jo, but only Jo looked the same. "Why are you guys..?" They're attention was now on Zoey, "Zachary?" Heather asked Alejandro, "Or Zero.." Alejandro started.

The two never worked together so Zoe knew something was up. "Zoey..." Mike said, "Mike, why are you a girl?" She asked before realizing how her voice sounded, "No..this isn't right.." her eyes widened, "This is weird...really weird.."

Just then Brick ran out, pants wet, long hair tied back, yet very messy. "You guys, I'm alive..why do I...Is this puberty. ..twice?" His eye twitched slightly, Heather took out a small mirror from her concealed, "see for yourself, Brenda."

"Brenda?" Alejandro and him both questioned at the same time. "Looks more like a Brittney to me." Brick gasped at the mirror, "I want an explanation, why on earth am I a girl?"

"Mike! Zoey!" They heard a small voice as someone came out the door, "Cam?" Heather shrugged, "It can stay Cameron, I suppose." He ignored her comment, "I'm a girl! This is so cool!" Mike looked towards him a bit confused, Zoey spoke for him, "Cool?"

"Yeah, this Is an experience most people will never get!" Mike shrugged and nodded, "Makes enough sense." Dawn then slowly walked in front of them, "This isn't good at all, the aura of this shadowy figure is no good..."

"What a great disturbance in the force. No one cares, creep." Heather said, before Mike looked over to her, "Could you pick anything up?" She shook her head, "Sadly no, but if I could I'd curse that fool for ruining perfectly find nature..."|

Zoey sighed, before turning to see a screen, the other campers could be seen struggling, Lindsay trapped in a giant house of legos. Scott was having a mental breakdown, in the middle of an underwater aquarium, in the middle of an underwater aquarium, sharks swam around him. Then there was Lightning who was clinging onto a tree in the middle of a storm.

Sam was in a sculpted Mario world, pipes and miniature monsters surrounded him at each turn, Gwen was running past a room with many doors, different shapes and colors. Courtney found herself trapped in an asylum looking place, Sierra and Duncan were both trapped together in a room with no clear exit. It took everything of him not to scream.

Well then again, it seemed to weird, Sam as a girl, Duncan too, and Sierra as a boy, it drove Mike crazy, how could someone have even done something like this? People slowly also started making there way to the door, it was down to Courtney and Lindsay, Sam actually found it interesting to be a girl, just like in that video game.

Courtney slowly burst down the door, her hair was messy and she looked angered. "What in the hell, Chris!" She shouted, failing to believe in another host. And then she heard her voice and looked towards her hands, "I-I'm a dude?! Why! Why does this stuff happen to me?! You're so going to hear from my la-" She was cut off by the sound of legos collapsing, an evil laugh echoed the walls again. It made a few of the campers back up in fear.

"Well then. This seems to make an interesting season, won't It? With you all the oppisite gender I suppose the drama will only be maximized. I wish you good luck. The teams are posted in front of the post by the two cabins."

"Zoey, we're on different teams." Mike said feeling disappointed. "That's alright," she smiled sheepishly, "We'll rejoin at the merge, plus I'm sure Cam will-" "Also on your team." Mike interrupted. Well then I guess its up to you, but you can totally do It Mike, I know you can." She then turned and walked off chatting with the other campers on her team.

Mike crashed into Heather, "Watch it." She said with narrowed eyes before walking into the boy's side of the cabin, Mike sat on the steps, Dawn then sat by him, "You don't feel very good, do you, Mike?" He shook his head, "I'm perfectly fine, Dawn. Thank you..."

The blonde looked at him and sighed silently, "One, I can read auras, Mike, you aren't hiding much, and two, was that Dawn or Don, because I've had enough with Heather's male names..." "D-A-W-N..." he spelt out, "It's just weird, I don't have Zoey on my team, and I'm a girl."

Dawn put a cold hand on his shoulder, "I see, don't worry Mike, the tea leaves told me something before I came.." "What did they tell you?" He asked curiously, "They told me today would be something completely new, and that worrying would cause nothing but the worst." "You got all that by some drained cup of tea?" He asked, she nodded shyly.

"Just don't worry, good can happen from this. I'll see you later, Mike." There was a bit more to it than the girl told, it made her cheeks tint pink, but she didn't speak about it as she left. He then decided what he had to do, he knocked on the boy's side of the other's cabin, the Snickering Snakes.

"Mike?" Zoey asked tiredly, "something up?" He held out a hand, "Can we go for a walk?" He figured if their time was short there was no better time than today. Zoey, or Zach, as Heather called her, nodded and slipped her hand into his, "Sure."

Mike looked at Zoey and smiled, Zoey didn't know what to do, the girl was normally the one to talk first.. "So Michelle-Alejandro says to call you that now. Well he's Alejandra- How's your cabin and team mates?"

He looked towards the ground, "Its fine I guess, I have a feeling Scott and Lightning won't get along to well." "Yeah?" She asked, "Mine's whatever, you know. Say asking me on a date, without giving me a chance, a bit unfair don't you think?"

"Oh uh.." his cheeks flushed, "That's quite alright, I'm enjoying my time with you, Michelle." He silently gave a sigh, Zoey knew what to do and he didn't. He hadn't a clue really. She looked up at the stars, "It's a nice scene, can't you agree?" Mike nodded shyly, before Zoey looked at him, "You look pale, Michelle, are you alright?"

"Just fine..." he realized how boring he was being, and then she kissed him on the lips, Mike then stared at her confused, although shed been expected a kiss back she tried to pretend it hadn't hurt, "I think I'll go to bed, good night, Michie."

He turned around, "Zoey...?" He asked, before correcting himself, "Zach?" She turned towards him, maybe still expecting a kiss, he hadn't been sure. "I...I can't be the right girl for you..until this resolves maybe we just shouldn't be together. Your such a charming young man, don't get me wrong.."

Zoey looked at him in pain, "I get it...you only loved me because I was a girl...Well I have two words for you Mike! F*ck you!" She ran to her cabin and slammed the door shut, probably waking up the others. He sighed and trudged up the steps to find a female ginger waiting for him, "Tough love?"

Mike narrowed his eyes "What do you want, Scott?" "Can we walk and talk, Mike?" Scott asked the boy, "I've gone on one too many walks already.." Mike replied, holding back his own tears. "Oh come on, Michael." He said, "I promise I won't slam the door in your face when we get back."

He sighed, "Whatever." Mike didn't show very much emotion until Scott grabbed his hand, "Come on then." The two made it to a small shore down at the beach, the rain had started to pour again, causing the tide to look beautiful. Mike looked at Scott who was taking off his jacket, "I think you're getting sick, Mike."

"Wh-what makes you say that?" He said as Scott wrapped his jacket around the female's shoulders. "Your eyes look tired, your nose is a bit red, and your voice, although its girl sounds a bit cracked" "I...I don't feel sick" Mike said, before Scott pushed him lightly down to the sand, and sat by him.

"Well you sound like you are. Anyways, I want to offer you an alliance. We aren't going to be independent forever." "I-I guess so..but why me?" He asked staring at the waves which hit a few feet in front of them. Scott smiled, "Because, You obviously are going to need some help. And I can help you."

"I'll join you then, but you have to swear...swear on" he then sneezed, causing Scott to hug him, "Its a lot colder in the cabins." Scott said, "And I'm trying my hardest to help." Mike nodded, "I get it but-" Scott cut him off, "Don't make any promises right now, this is on my own will, alright?"

Mike nodded once more, slowly, resting his head on Scott's lap. "Do you think we'll make it?" Mike asked, quietly, Scott looked down at him, "I won't lie, I honestly don't know, but we have to try, alright?" Mike looked into his eyes, which didn't have much of their devious glint. "Alright." There was a long moment of silence there, and then Mike sat up, "Can we go into the water?"

Scott looked at him, "But you're sick-" "What's going to happen? I'm going to get worse? I can handle it " He took her shirt off, lucky to of been given a bra and jumped into water, Scott sighed and reluctantly did the same following him into the water.

Mike clung onto Scott, shivering "Thank you for taking me out here." Scott chuckled lightly, which was actually more of a giggle. "You're welcome, now let go before you drown me" He jumped off, flipping into the water, splashing his face as he surfaced, "Hey!"

Mike then hid under the water from Scott who was splashing everywhere frantically. He then found Mike and grabbed him, "I have you now" Mike then splashed him in the face as he lifted him up slightly, wrapping him in his arms.

Mike and Scott both blushed, realizing they were pushed up against each other but neither of them moved, they just stared at each other in the silence of the night, only crickets could be heard. Mike then put his lips on Scott's, and the two kissed for a while, until Scott had to pull away for air.

"Come on Mike, I think we should get back to our cabins, Mike clung onto his hand, "Alright, but Scott?" He looked at him throwing on his shirt, "Yeah?" "I-I should tell you something," Scott put a finger to his lips, "You shouldn't have to say anything"

He pecked him on the lips quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mikey." He blushed an even darker shade as Scott ran off, Mike barley slipping on his shirt. "I love you.." He whispered as quiet as possible.


End file.
